A New Chance
by LeechGrl
Summary: After sealing himself and Krad away to protect Daisuke and Satoshi, Dark finds that he is in a world where nothing but white exists. Dark will meet an old friend, go on a new adventure with Daisuke and once again try to protect everyone from Krad.
1. Chapter 1

Fan Fiction: DNAngel

**Hiya everyone!! This is the author speaking! Ok, so i watched all of the episodes of DNAngel. I absolutaly hated how it ended. I never read any farther in the mangas because i never had the chance. I made this fanfiction continuing the story line from the episodes! I hope you enjoy it! I already shared it with some of my friends and they told me i should put it on here. I hope i made the characters sound like the actual DNAngel characters. i tried really hard to get them just right.**

**The Abyss**

Dark looked around at the pure white that went on for miles. No walls, no anything. The only thing there was the white. He sighed and walked past the unconscious Krad. They had fought again and knocked each other out. Dark somehow always managed to get up first. He walked around until Krad's body was nowhere in sight, he had no idea where he was.

Dark: This is hopeless.

He sighed before continuing to walk forward. He had no idea where he was going.

**Daisuke's house**

Emiko: Dai-Chan! You'll be late if you don't hurry up!!

Daisuke: Yeah, I'm coming.

Daisuke looked around his room and grabed his backpack before heading downstairs. He found that life had changed quite a bit when Dark left. It had been almost a month now and he wanted to talk with Dark. He missed him more than he had thought possible. Daisuke ran to the front door and out of the house. While he was running he heard his mom call to him.

Emiko: Dai-Chan!! Have a good day!!

Daisuke: I will!

He missed his mom yelling after him telling him not to be late because of a notice she had sent. He hated to say it, but he actually missed being a thief.

**School**

Daisuke sighed as he looked out the window. Takeshi came up to him.

Takeshi: Are you okay Daisuke? You seem a little depressed lately.

Satoshi: Leave him alone Takeshi.

Satoshi smileed at Daisuke.

Takeshi: What is with you this past month? I thought that you hated Daisuke…

Satoshi moved away from him. He didn't even bother to answer.

Daisuke looked up at Takeshi.

Daisuke: I'm fine.

Takeshi: Okay.

When he walked away, Daisuke sighed again and looked back out of the window.

_Daisuke's thoughts: Where are you Dark?_

**The Abyss**

Dark sat down and looked around. He had been walking for a long time, but had still seen nothing. He gazed around for quite some time before deciding to keep going.

**The Fountain**

Daisuke looked down at his picture in almost a trance.

Riku: What's with you Daisuke?

Daisuke looked at her as the trance breaks.

Daisuke: What do you mean?

Riku: Every time you draw something it's of him.

Daisuke: Who?

Riku pointed to the drawing in his hands and he looked at it.

Daisuke: Huh?!

The drawing was of Dark. The black and white picture of Dark's face looked out at him with a smile, but a sarcastic gleam in his eyes. Daisuke laughed.

Daisuke: Have I really been drawing him that much?

Riku: Yes.

Daisuke: Sorry. I guess I really do miss him.

Riku: You never did tell me what happened to him.

She pulled Daisuke to the Fountain and they saqt. She turned so that they are facing each other.

Riku: So… what did happen?

Daisuke's mind filled with flashbacks and pictures of what had occurred that day. He saw a picture of Krad and Dark fighting, then… Daisuke pushed the images away. He didn't want to think about it.

Riku: Daisuke?

Daisuke: I'd rather not talk about it.

Riku: it might help. Besides, I already know your secret.

Daisuke looked up at her and nodded.

Daisuke: okay.

He paused and looked out over the sky while he began to recall all that had happened. He started when he and Dark found Krad and all the way to where he had stood with Satoshi after Dark and Krad were gone. She had been right. It felt good to share what he was feeling with her.

Riku: That really happened?

Daisuke: Uh–huh…

Riku: I'm sorry you went through that.

Daisuke: It's okay.

Riku: No it's not. That was hard Daisuke… even for you.

Daisuke looked at her and smiled a little. She always understood him.

Daisuke: I'll walk you home.

Riku: yeah.

They stood up and walked away from the fountain holding hands.

**The Abyss**

Dark continued to walk until he saw something lying on the floor in the distance. He smiled and begins to walk towards it.

Dark: So there is something here.

As he got closer he saw that it is a dark feather. Sighing he picked it up thinking that it is his, but as he brings it closer he stopped. The navy blue feather in his hands was not his or Krad's.

Dark: who else has wings?

He looks around.

_Dark's thoughts: Why does this seem familiar?_

He shrugged and walked away after pocketing the feather.

**Daisuke's house**

Emiko: Daisuke?

Emiko walked into Daisuke's room to find him sitting next to his window and staring out at the sky.

Emiko: Are you okay Dai-Chan?

Daisuke turned and looked at her, not realizing that there are still tears rolling down his cheeks. The look on his mother's face reminded him of the tears and he wiped them away.

Daisuke: I'm fine.

Emiko: O-Okay Daisuke…

She left him alone and walked away. Daisuke turned back to the window. He gazed at the sky and waited, but knew that he wouldn't see anything. Sighing, he turned off the lights and crawled into bed.

**Hey guys. It's me again. Sorry to bug you again so soon after my first comment. Directly after this i introduce a whole new character. I hope she lives up to the DNAngel rep! I think she fit's right in whith the gang, but that's up to you to decide. Hope you like her! Please be sure to comment and tall me if there is anything to improve. It'd be awsome to have some feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Abyss**

Dark sat on the floor looking around.

Dark: How long has it been now?

He asked the question out loud, but found no answer. His mind wandered back to Daisuke. He never had thought he would miss him and yet he did. Standing, he walked away. A sudden burst on the back of his head knocked him unconscious.

**Later…**

Dark moaned as he opened his eyes and looked around. Nothing but white. He pushed to his feet.

Dark: What was that?

Girl: Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you.

Dark turned around to see a girl standing there. She had long light brown hair and blue eyes. She looked about Daisuke's age.

Dark: That was… you?!

Girl: _giggle_ Yes. My name is Yuna. Although… you should already know that.

Dark: Yuna?

**Flash back**

Yuna: Dark look out!!

Dark turned around to find Krad coming towards him. He closed his eyes and prepared for the attack; there was a burst of light. Opening his eyes, Dark saw Yuna standing in front of him with her arms spread out. Krad stared at her in shock. Yuna kicked Krad a few feet away. He fell back in pain and closed his eyes as he fainted. Yuna turned and faced Dark. She looked very hurt and smiled a little before falling back.

Dark: Yuna!!

Yuna fell and he ran to her. Holding her head he stared at her, still in shock that she had taken the punch.

Yuna: _giggle_ he's gotten stronger lately…

Yuna closed her eyes and smiled.

Yuna: good bye Dark.

Bending low, Dark kissed her and transfered energy into her. It doesn't work. Suddenly, Yuna disappeared with another – yet quite smaller – burst of light. When he turned, Dark saw Krad standing there holding his stomach with one hand while the other had a feather held up to where she had been. Krad smiled.

Krad: How sad.

**The Abyss**

Dark: Yuna?!

Yuna: _giggle_ took you long enough. Geez, Dark.

Dark stared at her and hugged her.

Dark: How are you alive?!

Yuna pushed him off of her and took a step back.

Yuna: Well… _said in a rush_ when I was sealed by Krad he somehow managed to save me. I have no idea why, but he also sent energy into me. When it combined with yours, I woke up. It took a while for my wounds to heal, but that was fine.

Dark: How have you survived here so long?

Yuna: Long? I don't quite think that I've been in here for more than a few months, right?

Dark: _Laugh_ You don't know how to keep the time here do you?!

Yuna: What's so funny Dark Mousy?!

Dark: Yuna, do you _know_ how long you've been here?

Yuna stared at him and thought for a second.

Yuna: My guess is that I've been here no more than a year.

Dark: You've been here a lot longer than that.

Yuna: How long exactly?

Dark: Something like 350 years. That world's changed, quite a bit.

Yuna stared at him and sat down when she started to sway.

Yuna: Th–Three hundred and fifty…

Dark sat beside her.

Dark: You really didn't know?

Yuna stared at him and tears fell out of her eyes. Dark wrapped his arms around her while she cried.

Yuna: What happened to everyone? I mean my brother and sister? My parents? Everyone…

Dark: _hesitates_ They all lived happily until they died. They missed you though. Everyone did.

Yuna pulled away from him.

Yuna: So how did you end up here?

Dark: Well… that was my doing. I sealed myself and Krad away to save Daisuke.

Yuna: Your host?

Dark: Yeah.

There are a few moments of awkward silence between them.

Dark: So what is with this place? Why is there nothing here?

Yuna: there's plenty.

Dark looked at her with disbelieving eyes and she smiled. She pulled out a canvas roll and opened it to reveal paints and brushes.

Yuna: Watch.

She began to paint on the ground around her. The shades of green and blue began to look real. The brushes seemed to have their own mind as they stroked the floor with paint. When she is finally done, she stood and tooka few steps back. Dark joined her and smiles. It was the only color he had seen since he got here. The picture of a waterfall and grass around it seemed to be alive.

Dark: What do you want me to see?

Yuna: _Laugh_ come on…

She grabed his hand and walked towards the painting. As soon as her feet touched it, it began to glow. Dark is hesitant, but stepped on it also. The light engulfed them and they are pulled into the painting.

**The painting**

Dark looked around him as the light faded. He was inside the painting. The grass swayed in front of him and he could hear the water pounding onto the rocks.

Dark: How did you do that?

Yuna: The place that you sealed yourself is full of all the other magic you sealed too. Anything that you paint comes to life.

Dark: you always did love to paint.

Yuna: It's fun. You should learn if you want to live here.

Dark: I don't.

As the world went white again Dark looked at her.

Dark: Wait… Anything you paint comes to life?

Yuna glares at him.

Dark: I'm not going to do anything!! Geez!!

Yuna: What is it then?!

Dark: you never tried to get out?

Yuna: I didn't think that I could.

Dark: If you paint the way to the real world, you could go through it couldn't you?

Yuna's eyes grew wide.

Yuna: I… I never thought of that…

She pulled out her paints, but stopped before her brush touched the ground.

Yuna: What do I paint?

Dark: come here.

Yuna stood and walked over to him. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, kissing her lightly. Shocked, she pulled away as images flooded her mind. She stared at him for a second as Daisuke's room came into her mind. Smiling, she picked up her paint brush once more and began to paint. Slowly, the strokes begin to have a life of their own once again and sweep across the floor. When finished, Yuna stood and stepped back to examine her work. She looked over at Dark and he smiled.

Yuna: This it?

Dark: yes.

Yuna nodded and touched the painting with her hand. It began to glow and rose off of the floor as a portal. All of the sudden it changed into how in now looked. The only real difference is a small redhead boy lying on the bed.

Dark: it's Daisuke!!

Yuna: Quite, he'll wake up. Go through.

Dark: what about you?

Yuna: I'll be right behind you.

Dark reached for the portal when a burst of light from behind him forced him around. Krad was standing there smiling.

Dark: why, hello Krad. Be a good boy and stay put.

Krad: There is no way to keep me here Dark.

Yuna: Go Dark!! I'll hold off Krad.

Krad hadn't even noticed Yuna at first.

Krad: Yuna?!

Yuna: _groans_ How did _both_ of you forget me that easily?!

Krad: it is so nice to see you again. Perhaps we can fight in my world sometime.

Yuna: No way I'm letting you through!


	3. Chapter 3

**Daisuke's room**

Daisuke moaned and rolled over.

Daisuke: _whispered_ what's all the noise about?

He rubbed his eyes a little and opened them to see the portal on the wall. Inside Dark, Krad and a girl are fighting. His eyes widened.

Daisuke: Dark!!

He sat on the edge of the bed and listened to what they are saying.

Girl: Go Dark!!

Dark stood there and did not even pay attention to her. The girl grabbed him by the front of the shirt at the same time that she was blocking Krad's attacks. She tosseed him within an inch of the portal. She then turned to Krad and kicked the side of his face. He stopped when he was thrown a few feet.

Emiko: Daisuke? What are you doing up here?

Emiko walked up the stairs and saw what Daisuke does. She stareed at the image on the wall. The girl ran back over to Dark and stood him up. In a single move she pusheed him and herself through the portal. She then turned around and placed a hand on the wall. The portal disappeared just as Krad was running towards them. She slid to the flor with her back against the wall.

Girl: _Huff Huff_ that was stupid Dark! You could have gotten us both killed.

Dark: …

Daisuke: Dark?

Dark turned to see Daisuke standing at the edge of his bed.

Dark: Daisuke!!

Daisuke ran to him, but before they touched Yuna yanked him away.

Dark: What's up with you?

Yuna: _blinks_ you'll merge. You need to explain first.

Dark nodded and turned to see Emiko there.

Dark: Can you get Daiki here?

Emiko nodded and ran off downstairs. Daisuke, Dark and Yuna sat down on the couch. Dark kept his distance from Daisuke. A few minutes later Daiki and Emiko ran up the stairs.

Daiki: Dark?!

Then everyone's eyes fall on Yuna.

Daiki: who's this??

Dark: I'll explain.

Daiki nodded and everyone got seated to hear Dark (everyone but Yuna. She leaned back and rested her body and closed her eyes… she's really tired right now…)

Dark: I think I better start with her…

He pointed to Yuna.

Yuna: Name's Yuna… pleased to meet you all.

She waved her hand without looking up. Dark smiled and turned back to the others.

Dark: I had known Yuna for something like… 5 years…

**Flashback**

Krad: Come back with the art, Dark!!

Dark: No chance.

Yuna and Dark ran away from Krad, laughing. Krad shot a feather and hit Dark. Yuna stopped and helped him back to his feet. Krad walked up.

Krad: You never could defend yourself very well…

Yuna: Shut up, Krad.

Yuna ran towards him and threw a knife. He easily avoided it and grabbed her arm as she ran past. He held her by her arms in front of him.

Yuna: Let go!!

She tried to jerk out of his grip, but he didn't let go.

Krad: You can't beat me. _laughs_

Yuna: I said… LET GO!!

Yuna brought her foot up and kicked Krad in the chin, sending him back a few feet. Krad ran up and brought his fist down on her and knocked her to the floor.

Dark: Yuna!!

Yuna: … moan…

Krad: _Laughs_ she actually thought that she could take me.

Dark: Krad you jerk!!

Krad: We have a fight to finish.

Yuna sat up and drew Dark's attention when she moved. Krad used the disturbance and ran at Dark, engulfing his fist in light as he did.

Yuna: Dark look out!!

Dark turned around to find Krad coming towards him. He closed his eyes and prepared for the attack; there was a burst of light. Opening his eyes, Dark saw Yuna standing in front of him with her arms spread out. Krad stared at her in shock. Yuna kickedKrad a few feet away and then half heartedly threw a knife at him. He fell back in pain as it hit his arm and closedhis eyes as he fell back. Yuna turned and faced Dark. She looked very hurt and smiled a little before falling back.

Dark: Yuna!!

Yuna fell and he ran to her. Holding her head he stared at her, still in shock that she had taken the punch.

Yuna: _giggle_ he's gotten stronger lately…

Yuna closed her eyes and smiled.

Yuna: good bye Dark.

Bending low, Dark kissed her and transfered energy into her. It doesn't work. Suddenly, Yuna disappeared with another – yet quite smaller – burst of light. when he turned, Dark saw Krad standing there with a feather held up to where she had been. Krad smiled.

Krad: How sad.

Dark: Krad?!

Krad laughed and grabed the painting before opening his wings and flying off, leaving Dark on the street. Dark turned back to where Yuna had been.

**Daisuke's room**

Emiko: what does that have to do with how you got back?

Dark: Everything… you see, she loves to paint. Apparently in the world we were sealed, whatever you paint comes to life…

Dark explained how he met up with Yuna after being sealed and how they escaped.

Emiko: I understand now…

Daisuke: …thank you, Yuna.

Yuna opens her eyes and looks at him.

Yuna: Hmm?

Daisuke: thank you. If it wasn't for you then Dark would still be sealed away.

Yuna: … you're welcome.

Dark: I guess it's time for us to merge again.

Dark stood and faced Daisuke.

Daisuke: before we do… what about Krad?

Yuna: unless he can paint your room from memory of what he saw, then he's sealed for good. Don't worry I'm sure he won't take over Satoshi's body again-

Dark, Daiki, Emiko and Daisuke: How Do You Know Satoshi?!

Yuna: _Blushes_ I read it in Dark's memories, when he kissed me to transfer the image of Daisuke's room.

Dark: … well anyway…

Dark walked over and grabs Daisuke's shoulder. Dark faded and ended up inside Daisuke again.

**Dark: tell Yuna thanks.**

Daisuke: Dark says 'Thank you'.

Yuna: No problem. Although…

She sat up and looked around for a second.

Yuna: How am I going to live here?!

Emiko: Oh that's right. You've been gone for 350 years. By the way, how come you didn't age?

Yuna looked at her body for a second and back at Emiko.

Yuna: …_hesitates_…I have no idea.

Emiko: _nods_ you can stay with us and go to Daisuke's school. It may be a little hard for you to get used to it here.

Yuna: I learn fast.

Emiko: I'll show you where you can sleep.

Yuna: _nod_ thanks…

Emiko: don't mention it.

Yuna turned and looked back.

Yuna: Good night.

Daiki and Daisuke (and Dark): good night.


	4. Chapter 4

**The next morning**

Emiko: Yuna? Yuna wake up!!

Yuna: What is it?

Emiko: it's time for school.

Yuna sat up and yawned. She looked around the front room and saw that Daisuke was already dressed and had his backpack on.

Daisuke: good morning.

Yuna: _rubs her eyes_ Hi.

Emiko left and came back with some clothes that were Yuna's size.

Emiko: I bought them for you last night.

Yuna smiled at the school uniform. It looked like nothing she had ever seen before.

Yuna: Is this really what people wear today?

Emiko: yes.

Yuna: _giggle_ okay I'll change and be right down.

Yuna ran off upstairs and Emiko brought a small, blue backpack into the room. She put some things – like paper, pencil and other school supplies – into the bag just as Yuna came back. The school uniform fit her perfectly.

**Dark: She looks so nice…**

Daisuke: _chuckles_

Yuna: it feels a little odd.

Emiko: it's because you usually wear three of four layers of clothing under your dress.

Yuna: That's wrong?

Emiko: _giggles_ the fashion has changed a lot. Now you two better get going.

Yuna: Okay. _pauses_ Daisuke?

Daisuke: _smiles_ come on.

**School**

Teacher: okay class, settle down. The bell will ring shortly.

the door opened and Daisuke walked in

Teacher: Daisuke you need to get here sooner.

Daisuke smiled and walked into the room. He stopped and turned back when Yuna doesn't enter. He walked back to the door and pulled her in holding her wrist. Some of the students gasp.

Boy: Who's she?!

Girl: She's so pretty.

Teacher: and who is this?

Daisuke: she's a new student. We walk to school together.

Teacher: What's your name?

Yuna: Yuna…

Teacher: Last name?

Yuna: Um… Harada…

Teacher: Well Miss Yuna Harada, please take a seat in the back next to Risa.

Yuna: _nod_ Thank you.

She walked to her seat and Daisuke went to his.

**Later that day…**

_Bell rings_

Teacher: okay students; please head to your next class.

Daisuke walked next to Yuna and Riku caught up with them.

Riku: How did you two meet?

Daisuke: _hesitates_ …well…

Yuna: I'm visiting from another country and Daisuke's mom and Grandpa took me under their care.

Riku: You're living at his house?!

Yuna: Something like that. And who are you?

Riku: I'm Daisuke's Girlfriend.

Yuna: He never told me. I'm happy for you.

Riku: uh-huh.

Yuna: so, what's the next class?

Riku and Daisuke: Swimming.

Yuna: Really?! I love to swim.

Daisuke: Riku is the fastest swimmer I know.

Riku: yeah, key words 'you know'…

Yuna laughs.

They walked into the swimming pool room and Yuna followed Riku to the Girl's locker room.

Riku: where's your bathing suit?

Yuna: I don't know…

Riku: check your bag.

Sure enough, Yuna digs through her bag and produces a blue bathing suit.

**Towards the end of the class period…**

Teacher: okay class; next up are Riku and Yuna!

Riku: Good luck.

Yuna: You too.

Yuna and Riku stood on the edge of the pool. Daisuke stood at the other end. Everyone else crowded around the sides of the pool, watching to see who would win the race.

Teacher: On your marks… get set… GO!!

Yuna and Riku both dive into the water. Yuna quickly picked up speed and passed Riku. She reacheed the other side just seconds before her and pushed off with her feet. This gave her another few seconds before Riku even turned. Yuna reached the beginning of the pool just as Riku begins to come up behind her. Yuna pulled her head out of the water and gasped for breath.

Yuna: _Huff Huff _You're fast.

**Ok. She REALYY is that innocent! I decided to have her a little more modest, but she's a frickin' awsome swimmer. I got it from my own love of the water. i tried not to make her sound like she was bragging.**

She said as Riku came up beside her. Riku stared at her.

Riku: What are you talking about? You beat me by a long shot!

Yuna: Nah, I was scared you were gonna win.

As they got out of the pool everyone crowded around. They were all congratulating and introducing them-selves to Yuna. She smiled as she meet all the new people, but something stung inside her when she saw Satoshi. She finally got away from everyone and went back to Daisuke. A bell rang just then.

Yuna: Class is out already?

Riku: no, school is.

Yuna: The School day's over?!

**She's still used to school lasting all day. Or as they callled it back then, Their "Studies".**


	5. Chapter 5

**Daisuke's house**

Daisuke and Yuna walk up to the front door and open it. As soon as they step inside the floor falls. Surprisingly, Yuna jumps back first and catches Daisuke before he falls.

Yuna: Watch out.

Daisuke: Thanks. I wonder why mom did this again.

**Dark: Probably because I'm back.**

Daisuke: maybe…

Yuna nods to him and he goes first. She follows closely and makes it to the end. Daisuke opens the door (using his shoe to get rid of the electricity) and walks in pulling Yuna behind him.

Emiko: You did it Daisuke!!

Daisuke: Mom!! Yuna could have been hurt!!

Emiko: Laugh I doubt that.

Daisuke: Why did you start this again?

Emiko: Because Dark's back.

**Dark: Told you… you lose.**

Daisuke: I didn't bet!!

**Dark: So?**

Daisuke: laugh Same old Dark…

**Dark: What does that mean?!**

Daisuke: never mind.

Emiko: Good job Yuna. You should go with Daisuke and Dark some time.

Yuna: That would be cool.

Daisuke: WHAT?!

Emiko and Yuna look at Daisuke.

Yuna: What's wrong with that?

Daisuke: Nothing I guess.

Emiko: Oh, did I tell you that you're going to steal something tomorrow?

Daisuke: What? That soon?

Emiko: the sooner the better.

Daisuke: okay…

**After school the next day**

Risa: What's up with you? Is there a big story?

Takeshi: only one of the biggest!

Risa: let me guess…

Takeshi: You couldn't

Risa: What is it this time?

Takeshi: Oh nothing… just that the police found a notice from Dark…

Risa: What?!

Satoshi tenses and stares at him. He looks panicked.

Takeshi: Are you okay Satoshi?

Satoshi: I need to go.

Satoshi walks away and Riku stands up and stares at Daisuke.

Riku: We need to talk.

Daisuke: O-Okay…

Riku pulls Daisuke away from the school.

Riku: What's going on?!

Daisuke: Dark came back…

Riku: And you didn't tell me?!

**Dark: She looks mad…**

Daisuke: shut up right now…

Riku: what?

Yuna: he was talking to Dark, not you…

Riku and Daisuke: AHHH!!

Yuna: Geez, What?!

Riku: What do you know of this?

Yuna: Everything…

Riku: You told her?!

Daisuke: N-No…

Yuna: I'm a personal friend of Dark's.

Riku: How… I thought you just moved here…

Yuna: in a way I did.

Riku: I don't understand…

Yuna: sigh should I just tell her?

Daisuke: That might be best.

Yuna fills Riku in on everything that happened after Dark was sealed and how they had met as they walk towards the Fountain.

Riku: Laughs loudly that's how… I get it…

Yuna: there one more thing. You're Riku Harada correct?

Riku: yes…

Yuna: did you ever notice that we have the same last name?

Riku: Yeah… why is that?

Yuna: Because… I'm the first Harada… from over 350 years ago…

Riku stares at her.

Riku: this is a lot to take in.

Yuna: yes, well…

Yuna stops when they are just a little distance from the fountain and sees Satoshi sitting there.

Yuna: I need to talk to him.

Before they can answer she walks over and sits next to him.

Satoshi: Why are you here?

Yuna: I need to tell you something-

Satoshi: I don't have time for girls right now.

Yuna: that's not…she sighs… it's about Krad.

Satoshi tenses and stares at her.

Satoshi: what do you know of him?!

Yuna: first you need to know how I met him. We met almost 355 years ago, when he and Dark were in a fight.

Satoshi: there's no way that's possible. You'd be dead.

Yuna: rolls her eyes just listen… I was about 9 then, they looked about the same. I stopped a fight between them and we all became friends. Yes, at one point Krad and Dark were friends. That is until they began to steal art from each other's families. You know – the Niwa and Hiwatari families? Well, after about 5 years they were rivals. We all had learned to fight by then and I was about 14.

Yuna pauses, thinking back…

Dark and I stole a painting from the Hiwatari family and Krad came after us. When he hurt Dark we stopped. I attacked Krad, but he knocked me flat to the ground. After that I took a blow for Dark and almost died. she grimaced It hurt a lot, but Dark transferred some power into me. Krad sealed me away and for some reason he _also_ gave me some power. It was just enough to keep me alive. The next thing I know I find Dark and he tells me that I've been sealed for 350 years!

she laughs softly

I painted a picture of Daisuke's room and we managed to escape from the world we were trapped in, but I kept Krad sealed inside by closing the portal behind us before he could come out. pauses so you see… Krad can't come back for you.

Yuna takes a deep breath with a hand on her chest, and then looks back at Satoshi.

Satoshi stares at her.

Satoshi: he isn't here?

Yuna: no.

Satoshi: I was actually scared that he would come back.

Yuna: I know what he did to you and I apologize.

Satoshi: it's not your fault.

Yuna: I know, but I'm still sorry. He's a jerk.

Satoshi: so he was always like that?

Yuna: pretty much… can you keep my secret? Daisuke and Riku are the only ones who know.

Satoshi: Riku Harada? Why does she know?

Yuna: she already knew about Dark and Daisuke, so I told her about me.

Satoshi: I'll keep your secret, but what are you going to do?

Yuna: about what?

Satoshi: You won't fit in here. Not in this time.

Yuna: I'll find a way.

Satoshi actually smiles at her and she stands up.

Yuna: I thought that you ought to know.

Satoshi: Thank you.

Yuna: No problem…

Daisuke and Riku had watched the conversation from where they had been before.

**Dark: She's still the same Yuna.**

Daisuke: it looks like she cares a lot.

**Dark: she does. That's just how she is.**

Daisuke: so do you mind her coming with us? Don't you think she might get hurt?

**Dark: no. she's stolen with me before.**

Riku: Are you talking to Dark again or me?

Daisuke smiles at her.

Daisuke: Dark.

Riku: it gets kind of confusing. It looks like you're talking to yourself.

Daisuke: in a way I am.

**Dark: You better head home.**

Daisuke: oh yeah. Mom's gonna be mad if I'm late for my reappearance as Dark.

Riku: Wait, one thing…

Daisuke: what?

Riku: How long did Satoshi know that you were Dark?

Daisuke: I think he found out when I broke into the art room… I got the wrong key…shakes his head it's a long story.

Riku: nods Well you better get home… you and Yuna both.

Daisuke: bye.

Daisuke leans over and kisses her cheek softly before walking over to Yuna.

Daisuke: Yuna… we need to go.

Yuna: that's right.

She turns back to Satoshi.

Yuna: See you tonight…

Satoshi: huh?

Yuna: you're the police commander aren't you? So I'll see you when Dark and I come tonight.

Satoshi: Wait… you're going too?!

He turns to Daisuke.

Satoshi: This isn't a good idea.

Daisuke: it wasn't my idea. It was my mom's. Besides, she's stolen with Dark before.

Yuna: that's right. Well bye!

Daisuke and Yuna run off leaving Satoshi sitting there.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Museum**

Yuna looks at Dark and smiles.

Yuna: Does Daisuke's mom always dress you like this?

Dark: laughs it works for me, but not Daisuke.

**Daisuke: I'm right here!!**

Dark: I know…

Yuna: Hmm?

Dark: never mind. Now we need to stop talking.

Yuna: I know.

Dark holds Yuna as he flies to the roof of the museum. They could hear the cops and reporters below as they were spotted.

Reporter: it seems that Dark has finally come back, but… who's that with him?

Cop: it's some girl.

Yuna: it seems they have seen us.

Dark: they always do… until…

Dark and Yuna suddenly disappear.

Cop: Not again!!

Reporter: yup, it's Dark alright.

Dark and Yuna appear in one of the halls in the museum.

Yuna: There are a lot of people here. I'm not used to this.

Dark: well, you need to get used to it. That is why I send the notices, besides…smiles it's more fun.

Yuna and Dark walk silently down the hall. When the art and cops come into sight they hide behind a wall.

Dark: whispered stay here for right now.

Yuna: that's no fun…

Dark smiles at her and walks out, Wiz on his shoulder. He comes back just a moment later.

Dark: time to go.

Yuna: where's Wiz?

Dark smiles and they walk away.

**Meanwhile...**

Satoshi walks into the room and smiles upon seeing the art. He laughs.

Cop: What's the matter?

Satoshi: all this time and you still don't know when the art's been stolen!

The cops turn around and examine the art. As one of them touches it, it turns back into Wiz.

Cop: this thing again?!

Satoshi: find him.

The cops spread out and Satoshi walks over to Wiz.

Satoshi: he can't fly without wings, can he?

**I'm kind of showing Satoshi's hidden dark humor here. He's really not turning evil! I swear!**

**Museum roof**

Dark: something's wrong.

Yuna: what do you mean?

Dark: Wiz should be back by now.

Yuna: let's go see what's up.

Dark nods and they drop back into the building.

**A few minutes later**

Satoshi smiles as Dark walks into the room with Yuna behind him. Wiz is unconscious in front of Satoshi.

Dark: Wiz!!

Yuna: gasps Why?

Satoshi: I only wanted to see if you would really bring her.

**See? Told you he wasn't going evil...though that WAS going a little far.**

Satoshi picks up Wiz and sets him between himself and Dark before going back and sitting down. Yuna bends down to pick up Wiz, but when she touches him she falls over. She screams out in pain and grips her chest. Both Satoshi and Dark stare at her.

Satoshi: What's happening?

Dark: Yuna?!

Yuna pulls herself to her hands and knees and stays there in between them.

Satoshi: I knew it was a bad idea to bring her.

Dark: what did you do?

Satoshi: Nothing!!

Yuna: D – Dark… I don't think…

Yuna screams out again and this time dark blue wings rip out of her back. Her brown hair turns the same color as her wings and braids itself down her back. Her body changes to that of a 17 year old. When it's over she pulls herself to her feet and puts a hand on her chest.

Dark: Yuna?

Yuna: No, she shudders in this form… m-my name is Safire.

**Got ya! She's a DNAngel too!**

Satoshi: But how?!

Safire: W-When Dark and Krad both t-transferred energy to me s-something happened. Their energies mixed and when I woke up, I l-looked like this. I haven't transformed in a long time, so that's why it h-hurt so much.

Dark: why didn't you tell me?

Safire: I didn't think it would h-happen again. Wiz must have triggered it somehow.

Safire smiles and turns to Satoshi. The pain decreases and she drops her hand.

Safire: We better head out. There's school tomorrow.

With that there is a burst of light and she and Dark disappear.

**The next day**

Risa: I can't believe that Dark's back!! Where did he go?!

Risa looks at Yuna.

Risa: You probably don't know who Dark is, do you?

Yuna: Actually, I've heard of him. The Phantom thief with black wings.

Girl: squeal … he's so handsome!!

**Dark: same old, same old.**

Daisuke: laughs

Risa: and did you guys see the girl with him?

When this is said Satoshi, Yuna and Daisuke all stop and stare at her.

Girl: I couldn't see her that well.

Girl #2: She must be his girlfriend.

At this Yuna looks at Daisuke and turns bright red. Daisuke sees her and smiles.

Daisuke: see that?

**Dark: why is she blushing?**

Daisuke: who knows…?

Takeshi: Who are you talking to?

Daisuke: Ahh!! What?!

Takeshi: you go from being severely depressed to talking to yourself…

Daisuke stares at him and Takeshi looks at Yuna. When their eyes meet she looks away and tries to hide that she is blushing.

Takeshi: I think she likes you.

Daisuke: no…

Takeshi: well to bad for her 'cause you've got a girlfriend already. I should tell her that.

Daisuke: no wait! Takeshi!!

Takeshi walks over to her. He says something and she laughs and shakes her head. He smiles and walks back to Daisuke.

Takeshi: I guess I was wrong. I think she likes Dark…

Daisuke: No way!!

**Dark: Are you jealous? **

Daisuke: why would I be? I have a girlfriend…

**Dark: Ah, but your girlfriend isn't like her.**

Daisuke: and she doesn't have to be…

Takeshi: What?!

Daisuke: oh, nothing.

When Takeshi walks away Dark laughs.

Daisuke: what?

**Dark: he thinks that you're crazy.**

Daisuke: then don't talk to me in public.

**Dark: why not?**

Daisuke: just shut up.

**Dark: Fine.**

**Daisuke's house later that night**

Daisuke is in his room.

Daisuke: Dark?

**Dark: what?**

Daisuke: Don't you think that Satoshi's acting a little weird.

**Dark: I guess, but he did see Yuna transform.**

Daisuke: what if he goes after her.

**Dark: he won't.**

Daisuke: how do you know?

**Dark: because she saved him from Krad. He will repay her kindness and keep her secret. They're friends.**

Daisuke: where you and Krad actually friends at one time?

**Dark: For about a year.**

Daisuke: laughs what changed?

**Dark: well, Krad stole something and I stole something… that just continued until we were fighting and became enemies. **

Daisuke: that's it?

**Dark: yup.**

Daisuke: so, why do you think Krad tried to save her?

**Dark: I don't know…**

Emiko: Yuna?!

Daisuke: what was that?

**Dark: better go see.**

Daisuke runs down the stairs to find Safire there with her wings at her sides. Emiko is staring at her.

Safire: oops.

Daisuke laughs and so does Dark.

Emiko: what happened? How did you get wings?

Safire: umm… it was when Krad sealed me and Dark tried to save me…she sighs it's a long story.

Emiko: is this how you went to the museum last night?

Safire: no. I went as Yuna, but left as Safire.

Emiko: Safire?

Safire: that's my name in this form.

There is silence between them.

Safire: sorry I scared you. I didn't mean to change, I just did.

Emiko: it's fine, you just startled me.

Safire: I'm sorry.

Emiko: Normally Daisuke and Dark only change because they are thinking of love… were you…?

Safire's cheeks turn bright red and she stares at her for a second.

Safire: No! I mean… N-No. No I wasn't….

**Dark: She's stuttering.**

Daisuke: I realized. Do you think…?

**Dark: maybe.**

Daisuke: that would be funny. What would you do?

**Dark: don't know. She's different from other girls.**

**I thought this was totally cute! She transformed thinking about their night together! I seriously think they're a cute match... though i'm the author. i have to like my own stuff. Please comment and tell me what you think of them as a couple!**

Emiko: Daisuke?! What are you doing there?

Safire: eyes widen Were you there the whole time?!

Daisuke: We're caught.

**Dark: no, you are. I was pulled along.**

Daisuke: Hey! Take your share of the blame!

**Dark: Why?**

Daisuke: Dark!!

Safire laughs and smiles at him.

Safire: You look crazy talking to thin air, but it's kinda cute.

Daisuke turns red and looks at his mom.

Daisuke: I better get back upstairs. There's school tomorrow.

Daisuke retreats to his room and crawls into bed.

**Dark: you blushed.**

Daisuke: I did not!

**Dark: yes you did…**

**Just so you know: HE DID NOT BLUSH BECAUSE HE LIKES HER!! He's with Riku. That's not going to change...well... at least not in my fanfic.**

Daisuke: so what?! I have a girlfriend and I like her.

**Dark: so?**

Daisuke: don't _you_ like Yuna?

**Dark: …**

Daisuke: Dark? What aren't you telling me? he paused you like her!!

**Dark: Go to sleep.**

Daisuke: no. Tell me…

**Dark: good night.**

Daisuke: Dark!!

Dark doesn't answer. Daisuke finally gives up and falls asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**After school the next day**

Takeshi: Hey Yuna!

Yuna: whispered not again….

Takeshi: Hi!

Yuna: hello Takeshi. What do you want?

Takeshi: that's kind of rude. I just wanted to ask you a few questions.

Satoshi: that'll have to wait. Yuna can we talk?

Yuna: Oh…okay Satoshi.

Satoshi pulls her out of the classroom.

Yuna: What's up?

Satoshi: I am curious. The way you act around Dark… do you… like him?

Yuna stares at him as they walk and she blushes. Then, she looks down and sighs.

Yuna: Yes, but it will never work.

Satoshi: You don't know that.

Yuna: yes I do. I've known him a lot longer than you. He… sighs I can't explain.

Satoshi: Just tell him. It's the best thing to do.

Yuna: Fine, I'll make you a deal. The day you tell Risa you like her I'll tell Dark.

Satoshi: how did you know…?!

Yuna: giggles it's pretty obvious… to me at least.

**I'm a totally SatoshiXRisa fan. I think they're so cute together!**

Satoshi sighs and looks down as they continue to walk.

Satoshi: she wouldn't like me that way.

Yuna: you don't know a lot about girls. Have you ever noticed how much they… what's the word…

Satoshi: stare?

Yuna: that and… swoon… that's it… they swoon over you.

Satoshi: Swoon?

Yuna: sorry, my dialect is from 350 years ago so I might be a little off.

Satoshi: laughs

Yuna: you're easy to talk to. she smiles Kinda like Dark, but different.

Satoshi: is that a compliment?

Yuna: You couldn't tell?

Satoshi: I wouldn't know. I've only known you for a short time.

Yuna: giggles yes, that was a compliment. Is this all you wanted to talk about?

Satoshi: no. I need to say something.

Yuna: What?

Satoshi: I don't like this.

Yuna: what?

Satoshi: You being with Dark at the museum.

Yuna: Why? I'm just as capable as him.

Satoshi: That's not… I meant that I don't like it. I know you're capable. I don't like us having to meet up like that.

Yuna: I'm beginning to think that you don't like being "commander".

Satoshi: I guess I grew out of it. I've always despised Dark, and yet, I admire him.

Yuna: That's almost exactly what Krad said, except backwards. pauses I guess the reason you truly hated Dark was because he was brought out to be a horrible thief. He's not, and you know that.

Satoshi: sighs I guess you're right. But what do I do?

Yuna: Why are you asking me?!

Satoshi: I value your opinion, and besides, you understand me somehow.

Yuna: Oh… umm…If I were you…she hesitates a second… I would quit.

Satoshi: that's just it. I can't. You see, my dad made me do this and I don't know what else I would do.

Yuna stops and pulls on his arm, forcing him to face her.

Yuna: quite talking like you're all grown up. You may have graduated, but you're only 14!! Stop acting like you have to do something! Go to school. Enjoy life!!

Satoshi stares at her. He had always thought that he had a high responsibility, but she made him think otherwise.

Satoshi: But –

Yuna: No buts.

Yuna smiles and lets go of his arm.

Yuna: see you tomorrow.

With that she walks away, leaving Satoshi staring after her.

**The fountain**

Satoshi: Yuna?

Yuna: Ahh! turns quickly with a hand on her heart Satoshi?!

Satoshi: laughs I'm sorry. Did I scare you?

Yuna: just a little. she admits as her cheeks redden a little what did you want?

Satoshi: thank you. For what you said earlier.

Yuna: ah, no problem.

Satoshi: you're the first one, besides Niwa, to actually talk to me like I was worth something.

Yuna: I'm sorry.

Satoshi: You don't have to apologize for everything.

Yuna: It's a habit.

Satoshi: I just wanted to say thank you.

Yuna: you're welcome.

**Daisuke's house that night**

Emiko: Daisuke!! Wake up!!

Daisuke rolls over in bed and looks at his mother.

Daisuke: what time is it?

Emiko: 3 a.m., but that's not important! Yuna's gone.

Daisuke: What?!

**Dark: What's going on?**

Daisuke: Wake up, Dark. Yuna's missing!

**Dark: Huh?! Where could she have gone?**

Daisuke: we're going to have to search for her.

**Dark: Where?!**

Daisuke picks up a photo of Riku and changes into Dark.

**Daisuke: everywhere.**

Dark: Why did you change to me?

**Daisuke: you can fly…**

Dark: So.

**Daisuke: Just go.**

Dark: fine, sheesh.

**The fountain**

Yuna looks up at the sky from the fountain's side. Tears are dripping down her cheeks.

Yuna: Mom, I miss you. Why did I have to leave?

She wipes the tears on her cheeks, but it's no use. New tears replace the old ones. While she's standing there Dark lands behind her. She turns around.

Dark: What's wrong?

Yuna: Dark? Why are you here?

Dark: You scared Emiko. She woke up the whole house and sent us out as a search party.

Yuna: Oh, I'm sorry.

Dark: Why were you crying?

Yuna looks away as more tears fall down her cheek.

Yuna: I miss them, a lot.

Dark: your family?

Yuna nods and Dark walks to her. He puts his arms around her and holds her while she cries. He's silent for a few minutes.

Dark: I'm sorry that you never got to say goodbye.

Yuna: no, don't be. As long as they were happy, I am.

Dark tensed.

Dark: I need to tell you the truth.

Yuna: What?

Dark: he sighs your family wasn't happy, they were all depressed. Your mother crashed and died along with your brother just days after you left. The driver wasn't paying attention. Your father then left and your sister was taken into an orphanage. I have no idea what happened to her after that. I'm sorry.

**That's not something he should have kept from her, but it adds to the story so i made it happen.**

Yuna stares at him and more tears come.

Yuna: Why didn't you tell me?

Dark: I thought that you had enough to worry about.

Yuna: this is too much. I can't believe…

Yuna couldn't hold herself up any longer. She fell to her knees and stared at the ground. Dark knelt beside her and wrapped her in his arms.

Yuna: If Krad hadn't sent me there… I hate him so much!

Dark: I'm sorry.

Yuna stands up and pulls herself free of him. She walks away from him and holds up her hand. A portal opens and Dark stares at her.

**Daisuke: Dark! She's sealing herself to go fight Krad!!**

Dark: Don't!!

Yuna: Sorry is not going to fix it this time, Dark.

Yuna steps through and it closes as Dark jumps towards it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Daisuke's house**

Emiko: No!

Daisuke: but, if we don't then –

Emiko: No! You and Dark are staying here! I had to deal with losing Dark once. I couldn't bear to lose you both.

Daisuke: you won't lose us mom. If I paint the way we can come back, but she'll die if we don't go.

Emiko stopped. She had no more arguments. Daisuke had appeared home just moments before to inform her of what he and Dark were going to do, but she would not allow it. She walks over and looks at him.

Emiko: Dark? You may go if you answer one question.

**Dark: Fine.**

Daisuke: He agrees.

Emiko: nods … Do you love her?

**The Abyss**

**Daisuke: Where are they?!**

Dark: I don't know, Daisuke! How would I know?!

**Daisuke: I'm sorry… I wonder how she is.**

Dark: she'll be fine.

**Daisuke: wouldn't it be easier to just paint her and let it take us to her?**

Dark: Huh? Why didn't you suggest that before?!

**Daisuke: I didn't know if it would work.**

Dark: okay. I'll change back to you. Did you bring your paints?

**Daisuke: yeah.**

Dark's body changes to Daisuke's.

Daisuke: okay. Let's work.

Satoshi: wait.

Daisuke turns around to see Satoshi behind them.

Daisuke: Hiwatari?!

Satoshi: your mom sent me here. She said to help you… and that Yuna was in danger.

**Umm... this is probably bad to admitt, but i myself don't exactly know how Satoshi got there. The story kind of wrote itself by this point.**

Daisuke: what do you want?

Satoshi: let me paint her. You have a harder time painting things from memory than me.

Daisuke smiles a little and hands the paint to Satoshi. Satoshi kneels on the ground and begins to paint. After a few moments there is the image of Yuna on the ground.

Daisuke: let's go.

**Dark: change back to me Daisuke. You can't fight Krad.**

Daisuke: fine.

Daisuke pulls a picture of Riku out of his pocket and changes to Dark.

Dark: why did you have her picture in your pocket?

**Daisuke: I always have it with me. **

Dark: Hmm…

The picture rises off of the ground and changes into a portal. Inside Yuna and Krad are in a major fight.

Dark: stay here.

Satoshi: but –

Dark: if you go then you and Krad will merge. Stay here.

Satoshi stands there and watches as Dark walks through.

Satoshi: whispered does he actually care?

**Back with Yuna**

Krad kicks Yuna away from him and she lands with one hand on the ground.

Krad: since when did you get that good?

Yuna: I had a lot of time to practice. 350 years to be exact.

Krad: smiles still mad?

Yuna grinds her teeth and lunges at him. He dodges and throws a feather at her. It hits her and he punches her while she's not paying attention.

Krad: you actually haven't improved that much.

Yuna: Just wait Krad. I'll finish you off.

Dark: Yuna!!

Yuna and Krad both turn and stare at him.

Yuna: Dark?! Why on earth did you come here?!

Krad: ah, Dark. Welcome.

Dark: I couldn't let you fight alone.

Krad: a noble hero.

Yuna: Go Dark. This is my fight.

Dark turns to her and Yuna shoots a ball of light at him. He stands there immobilized. Krad stares at her.

Krad: so you did learn some new tricks.

Yuna: I've got plenty more.

**She diid have 350 years to practice! To bad for Krad!!**

Krad: let's see if they are good enough to fight me.

They engage in battle again. Krad lunges and she dodges then sends an attack of her own. It goes on like this for minutes until Krad gets in a punch. He knocks her to her hands and knees and she's too tired to stand back up. Krad turns away from her.

Krad: pathetic.

Yuna screams and he turns back to look at her. Wings rip from her back as her hair and outfit change. Her body also changes before she stands.

Krad: W-What?!

Safire: Ready? she asks breathlessly

Krad stares at her and is too shocked to block her attack. Safire pins him to the ground and forms light around his arms, legs, chest and neck, holding him down. She smiles and holds him there while she stands.

Safire: I'm not a weak as you thought.

With that she engulfs her fist in light and aims it at him. Krad squeezes his eyes shut preparing for the blast. Safire releases the ball and turns away. Krad looks at her from the ground, still bound.

Krad: Ha! You couldn't even finish me off!

Safire: I could, but I owed you for helping to save me before sending me here. And besides, I'm not like you.

Safire walks away and releases Dark.

Safire: let's go home.

Dark nods and they walk back to the portal. Satoshi smiles at them as they walk through and it closes.

Satoshi: I almost feel sorry for him.

Safire: don't.

With that she kneels down and paint's Daisuke's room. As the portal comes up she stands.

Safire: shall we?

With a smile Dark and Satoshi step through right behind her. She closes the portal and stands there. Satoshi goes to the stairs.

Satoshi: I'll tell them that we're back.

Safire: Wait!

Satoshi stops and looks at her. Safire looks from him to Dark.

Safire: I'm sorry I got you two into this mess.

Dark: It's fine.

Satoshi: same here. I enjoyed being there.

Safire: laughs thanks. Oh, where's Daisuke?

Dark: Daisuke?

**Daisuke: z-z-z-z-z-z-z…**

Dark: he's asleep.

Safire: okay, as long as he's safe.

Satoshi: I better go now.

Safire: let us walk you out.

Satoshi: What would it look like if I, the commander, were seen with two thieves?

Safire: you got a point there, but still…

Safire took a step forward and grimaced. She gripped her side.

Dark: Safire? What's wrong? Safire?!

Safire swayed a little before falling to the floor, her wings limp around her. Satoshi and Dark both ran to her. Dark pulled her up to her knees.

Safire: I-I'm sorry…

Dark: What's wrong?

Safire: n-nothing… nothing at all…

Satoshi: you're hurt. It's from when he hit you isn't it?

**This confused a few people. Remember when Krad shot the feather wrapped in light at her? That one cut deep into her side.**

Safire: looks at the floor … no…

Satoshi: Yes it is.

Dark: how do you know?

Satoshi: because she's bleeding.

**Like i said. It was deep.**

Safire closes her eyes and sighs. She brought her hand from her side and let them see. Satoshi was right. She was cut deep and bleeding pretty badly. When Dark moved a little she fainted again and this time she didn't wake back up.

**Daisuke's house**

**Dark: No! Stay with her.**

Daisuke: I can't!

**Dark: yes you can!**

Daisuke: I have school! I can't stay with her!

**Dark: well I can't if you don't!**

Daisuke: Ugh! What's the matter with you?!

**Dark: what do you mean?!**

Daisuke: I have priorities too!

**Dark: if it was Riku you would stay.**

Daisuke: …

Daisuke sighs.

Daisuke: Fine. I'll have to get mom to call and say I'm sick.

**Dark: Thank you Daisuke.**

Daisuke: …

Daisuke walks down stairs and into the living room. Safire is laid out on the couch and Emiko was kneeling next to her.

Emiko: Oh, Daisuke. What are you still doing here?

Daisuke: Dark wants to stay.

Emiko: I know how he feels, but no. you have school.

Daisuke: I'm staying.

Emiko looks down at Safire and back at Daisuke.

Emiko: fine. I'll call in for you.

Emiko leaves and Daisuke walk over to the couch. He looks down at the sleeping Safire. She looked cute sleeping there, a blanket halfway covering her. Emiko walks back in and looks at her son.

Emiko: Daisuke?

Daisuke doesn't move. He continues staring at her and suddenly his body changes to Dark's.

Emiko: Dark?!

Dark: Huh?

**This is something I'm going to give Daisuke as a perminant ability. I havn't given it to him completely yet, but he's going to have to learn to control it. Just by thinking it he can change into Dark. He doesn't have to use a picture anymore. Please comment and telll me how you like the story so far. Does it completely suck?**

Dark realizes that Daisuke transformed and smiles. He kneels down beside Safire and grabs her hand. He stays there by her side.

Dark: Thank you, Daisuke.

**Daisuke: You're welcome.**

Emiko: Daisuke shocked me when he transformed.

**Daisuke: I shocked myself, but I'm glad I did.**

Emiko: Are you going to stay here the whole day?

Dark: Maybe.

Emiko: Well I'm going to my room. I was up all night and I need to start making her some new outfits.

Emiko walked away and left Dark kneeling there.


	9. Chapter 9

**Safire's Mind**

Safire: What is this place?

She walked along the dirt road that seemed to lead to nowhere and had long grass growing on both sides. The sun glowed softly against the purple sky. As she walked she saw images of her memories. There was a burst of light somewhere off in the distance. She didn't know why, but her feet began to move. She ran along the road towards where the light had been. When she got there she stopped a few feet away. Krad stood in front of her.

Safire: Krad? How did you get here?

Krad: You can't erase me from your memories Safire.

**That was a hint as to where she is. Can you guess?**

Safire: Shut up! Get out!

Krad: No. I'm going to use your body to get back to the real world.

Safire: You wouldn't dare.

Krad: watch me.

Krad lunged at her and knocked her unconscious.

**If you didn't guess before, she's in her own mind right now. The things she saw where her memories. I know it's immpossible to knock an unconsious person uncounsious, but he managed to. She's just as real in her mind as she is in the** **world of DNAngel. Though all of this is completely obvious since the Title's "Safire's mind". Why am i repeating this?  
**

**Daisuke's House that night**

Dark's head was on Safire. He was asleep, but still holding her hand. Her eyes opened and she sat forward, waking him up.

Dark: Safire…?

Safire looked at him and smiled a little. He smiled back at her.

Dark: How are you feeling?

Safire: Fine.

She stood up and walked out of the room.

Dark: Where are you going?

She ignored him and walked out of the house.

Dark: She's acting really weird.

**Daisuke: Yeah. What's up with her?**

Dark: I don't know.

**Daisuke: well we might as well get some sleep.**

Dark: yeah.

**Ok. This story is moving by itself. It's even beginning to send me for a loop. Why wouldn't Dark follow her? I think he was dead asleep. As the author i should probabl;y know these things, but... i don't. sorry.**

**The next morning**

Emiko: Daisuke! Get down here! You're going to be late!

Daisuke laughs and runs down the stairs with his backpack in his hand. Daiki turns on the TV. And the news comes on.

Reporter: We received a notice around midnight last night. It was found on the door of the museum. It says "I will come for Satoshi Hiwatari tonight at 8pm". There is no name, but we can all assume that it is Dark.

Emiko and Daiki both look at Daisuke.

Daisuke: Dark, did you…?

**Dark: No.**

Emiko: Did he?

Daisuke: No.

Emiko: Then who…

Daiki, Emiko, Daisuke (and Dark): Yuna!!

Emiko: where is she?!

Daisuke: She walked out last night. She said that she felt fine… I haven't seen her since.

**Dark: Why would she…?**

Daisuke: I don't know.

Emiko: when you get to school, discuss this with Satoshi.

Daisuke nods and puts on his backpack before running out the door.

**After School**

Satoshi is waiting outside the door for Daisuke. As soon as he walks out Satoshi grabs him and pulls him forward.

Daisuke: Ow!! What?!

Satoshi: What's with the notice?

Daisuke: That wasn't us.

Satoshi: Then who was it?!

Daisuke: hesitates…we think it might have been Yuna.

Satoshi: but why?

**I'm sure you'd all like to know what's going on, right? You'll find out soon enough what's going on.**

Daisuke: I don't know either.

Satoshi: What are we going to do?

**Dark: We?!**

Daisuke: I don't know, but… we have to keep you safe. Even if that means fighting Yuna.

**Dark: What?!**

Satoshi: Would you really do that?

**Dark: No.**

Daisuke: Yes.

**Dark: Daisuke!!**

Daisuke: You're our friend.

Satoshi: Thank you. This is going to be funny to explain. The police commander being protected by Dark.

**Dark: Who said that I would -?**

Daisuke: Shut up, Dark.

Satoshi: what?

Daisuke: nothing.

**I wonder how annoyed Daisuke really gets with Dark... What do you think?**

Satoshi: I guess I'll see you tonight.

Daisuke: Yeah.

Satoshi: I'm looking forward to it.

Daisuke: We are too.

**Dark: I'm not.**

Daisuke smiles as Satoshi walks away. Once he is out of view Daisuke gets angry.

Daisuke: Why are you so rude?!

**Dark: What?**

Daisuke: You were being completely rude. You're lucky he couldn't hear you!

**Dark: I'm way older than you.**

Daisuke: So?!

**Dark: Don't talk to me like that.**

Daisuke: Sigh Sorry.

**Dark: Volunteer yourself next time. Not me.**

Daisuke: Laugh If I go you go.

**Dark: Fine.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Museum**

Satoshi: Where is she? She's late.

Dark: She'll be here.

Safire: Of course.

Dark and Satoshi turn around to see Safire standing behind them.

Dark: What do you want Safire?!

Safire: Satoshi.

Satoshi: Why?

Safire: It's high time you disappeared.

Dark: What are you talking about?

Safire: you'll see.

Safire takes a step forward and stops. She grips her head as her eyes change colors.

Safire: No!

Male voice: Get back!

Safire: Get out.

Male voice: Just be a good girl and stay.

Safire: Shut up! Get back in my memories!

Male voice: Never.

Safire: GET LOST!!

**Betcha anything everyone is super confused right agout now.**

Dark and Satoshi both stare at Safire as her eyes turn from gold to blue. Satoshi tenses when the golden eyes look up at him.

Dark: Safire?

Safire: Dark. I can't hold him back. I'm so sorry Satoshi!!

Safire's body begins to change. The golden eyes win and take control as her body changes and becomes his.

Satoshi: K-Krad?!

Krad: Ah, so she couldn't stand it. She tried so hard.

Dark: What do you want?

Krad: The Hiwatari clan ends here.

Dark: Why?! You'll have to be away forever.

Krad: no. if I personally kill him while I'm outside his body, then I'll be able to stay out forever.

**He has a good reason. How happy would you be if **_**you**_** had to wait someodd years to be able to come out when your new host turns fourteen? Then you'd still not always be able to come out whenever you wanted. I wouldn't go as far as to klill my host, but I'd be pissed.**

Satoshi: What did you do to Safire?!

Krad: You mean Yuna? She's probably locked away in her mind somewhere.

Dark: Let go of her body.

Krad: As soon as I kill him.

Krad lunges at Satoshi, but Satoshi jumps out of the way.

**Daisuke: You have to get them to touch.**

Dark: What?

**Daisuke: remember what Yuna said to you when she pulled you away? They'll merge.**

Dark: and then he wouldn't kill him.

**Daisuke: Exactly. **

Dark: good thinking, Daisuke.

Dark runs towards Satoshi and stands in front of him.

Krad: You can't protect him.

Dark: let's see.

Krad lunges at Dark and Dark grabs his wrist. With a quick movement, Dark forced Krad's hand onto Satoshi's arm. As they touched, Krad disappeared.

Satoshi: Where is he?!

Dark: Inside you.

Satoshi: Why?!

There was a sudden burst of light and Safire reappeared. Dark ran over to her.

Dark: Safire?

Safire pulled herself up and sat on her knees.

Safire: I'm sorry.

Dark: Why?

Safire: I kept thinking about him. That gave him access to my mind, my body.

Dark: That wasn't your fault.

Safire: Yes it was.

Satoshi: It's okay.

Safire looks at him and tears roll down her cheeks. She looks away and wipes her tears away from her lifeless eyes, but they keep coming back.

Safire: You don't deserve this.

Satoshi stood and looked at her.

Satoshi: It's fine.

Safire: No.

Safire stood and walked over to Satoshi, her eyes were blank and expressionless. He flinched when she got close. Safire punched her hand forward and it went through his body as though she was not there. She grabbed his shoulder and pushed him to the right as she pulled her hand to the left. The image of Krad was ripped out of Satoshi. Satoshi and Dark both stared at her.

**This is one of my favorite abilities that i came up with. Using this technic,Yuna(Safire) can seperate the DNAngel (I figured that's what Darkand Krad were) from it's host's body. Pretty cool huh? i think this one will be an awsome technic to use later on... I'm not saying for what though. Although, if you're a true DNAngel fan you can probably guess.**

Safire: I'm getting sick of you.

Krad looked up at her and disappeared. She smiled and turned back to Satoshi. As her hand became normal again she fainted.

Dark and Satoshi: Safire?!

**Daisuke: What was that?!**

Dark: I don't know.

Satoshi: we have to get her to a doctor.

**Daisuke: We can't! Not like this!**

Dark: then what should we do?!

**Daisuke: let's take her to my house. Grandpa should be able to help.**

Dark: okay.

Dark lifts Safire's limp form into his arms and walks out, not bothering to hid from all the press.

Satoshi follows him and tries to stop him, but fails. The crews are all gathering around and staring at him in shock. It takes only minutes for him to be on Daisuke's street and away from the news people. Dark quickly pushes open the door and steps inside. A startled Daiki and Emiko look up at him, and then see Safire.

Emiko: Yuna!

Daiki: What happened?

Dark: I don't know. Krad took a hold of her body and then remerged into Satoshi. Her eyes changed and she somehow ripped Krad's image from Satoshi. Then she just…fainted.

Daiki: explain everything later. Set her down on the couch please.

Dark lays her down and steps back, giving Daiki room. Daiki studies her body and her hand. He sighs.

Daiki: it doesn't seem like anything happened to her. There are no physical injuries.

Dark: Then how do we help her?!

He slams his fist on the table, startling everyone.

Daiki: Calm down Dark. Whatever we do we need to do it fast. If she stays like this for too long she'll die.

Dark tenses.

**Daisuke: no! Dang it Dark, we have to help her.**

Dark: You don't think I know that?!

Daiki: Dark! Calm down.

Dark: I can't! She'll die Daiki! You can't imagine how that feels!

Satoshi puts a hand on his shoulder.

Satoshi: you have to be strong for her. She needs you now more than ever, Dark.

Dark takes a shaky breath and sits in a chair.

Dark: what can we do?

Daiki: all I know is that her consciousness isn't in her body, but I don't know how that's possible.

**Daisuke: didn't Krad say something about that?**

Dark: yeah. He said that she was probably locked away in her mind.

Satoshi: do you think he could have done that?

Daiki: that explains things. Why her eyes were different and how she was able to separate Krad and Satoshi. It's because she wasn't in control of her body. Her body was acting on her last emotions and thoughts.

Dark: so we need to get inside of her mind and rescue her.

Satoshi: how do we do that?

**Daisuke: Well, how did you get inside of that painting to save me? Could we do that, but with her instead?**

Dark: that might work, but I don't know what the risks are.

**Daisuke: the worst that can happen is that she dies, which happens anyway if we don't try.**

Dark: that's not much of a choice, Daisuke.

Satoshi: what did he say?

Dark: remember when I went inside of that painting to save Daisuke?

Satoshi: yeah, I was there.

Dark: he was wondering if we try that, but only on her instead.

Satoshi: that might work.

Dark: but what if it doesn't?

Satoshi: she'll be just as bad off if we don't try.

**Daisuke: see?**

Dark: but I don't know how to do that!

Daiki: you'll find a way.

Dark: how do you know that?

Daiki: because if you don't she will die.

Dark: fine.

**Daisuke: so what are we going to do?**

Dark: I'll just do it the same way I did with the painting and see if it works. If it doesn't…I don't know what else to do.

Dark gets up and walks over to where Safire is laying. He pulled out a feather and holds it over her body. Daiki steps back and Satoshi steps forward towards Dark. Light shoots out from the feather and surrounds Satoshi and Dark.

Satoshi: what's happening!?

Dark: I don't know!

The light gets closer and closer to their bodies. It brightens to the point that no one can see any longer. Then, suddenly, is disperses. Dark and Satoshi are no where to be seen.


	11. Chapter 11

**Safire's mind – Part 1**

Dark moans as he pulls himself to his feet.

Dark: what the heck was that?

He looks around, but his eyes are still adjusting from the light blast so he can't see anything.

Satoshi moans from somewhere close by.

Satoshi: Dark?

Dark: I'm here. Can you see me?

Satoshi: not clearly, but yes.

Dark's eyes adjust and he sees Satoshi trying stand up just ten feet from him. Dark walks over and helps him stand.

Dark: you okay?

Satoshi: yeah. I think so. How about you?

Dark: just a headache.

Dark and Satoshi look around at their surroundings. The ground beneath them is stone and so are the walls. Water dripped down from the ceiling and fell to the floor. There are in a large tunnel.

Satoshi: where the heck are we?

Dark: Either we made it to Safire's mind, or we accidentally transported ourselves back in time.

Satoshi: umm…this doesn't look anything like Safire-

Dark: but it doesn't look like any building from the past. It's too modern and nothing like this exists now.

Satoshi: so…could this be an altered version of Safire's mind?

Dark: what do you mean?

Satoshi: Well…Krad was here, or still is, and could have changed the inside of Safire's mind to fit his own personality.

Dark: Hmm…maybe.

Satoshi: shrugs just a guess.

Dark starts walking ahead and Satoshi follows. The tunnel continues for a long time and finally breaks into a large, open room. There are three other tunnels leading out of the room and a staircase going up.

Satoshi: well…which way now?

Dark: hmm…where would Krad have put her?

Dark and Satoshi: Close to himself.

Dark: And Krad would be in the grandest room…

Satoshi: well…this is based off of 17th century architecture. That means that the best room would be one up the stairs…Then all we have to do is look for the most decorated door.

Dark: okay. Let's go.

They climb the stairs and start down the left hall. Surprisingly there are no doors that are largely decorated. They keep walking until the hall ends and then start to go back.

Dark: well, it's not this way.

They make it back to the top of the stairs and start down the right hallway. About halfway there a scream echoes from the distance. Dark and Satoshi both stop.

Dark: That sounded like Safire.

Satoshi: it sounds like she's in pain.

They look at each other and break into a run. Another scream echoes through the hall, pointing them in the right direction. At the end of the hall is a large, plain door.

Dark: well, there goes our theory.

Another scream echoes, but this time from directly behind the door. Dark shoves the doors open, the sound echoing from the walls. He stops, shocked by what he sees. In the middle of the room there is a large, decorated throne. The rest of the room looks plain...empty.

Dark: But…where is she?

Another scream echoes, coming from inside of the room. Dark stands there, stunned.

Satoshi: maybe there's a trap door.

He starts to roam around the room, looking for any signs of a trap door. When he finds nothing, he starts to feel against the wall for a loose stone. Dark helps and starts at the other end of the room. At one point, Satoshi's hand slides through the wall.

Satoshi: Dark. I think I found it.

Dark joins him and looks at the wall. Satoshi pushes through it and disappears to the other side. Dark joins him. Inside the wall it is dark except for a glow in the distance. They walk towards the light.

Another scream of pain fills the room, this time its close.

Dark and Satoshi both take off at a run for the light. It leads them to a small room, where they stop. In the corner of the room there is a prison cell. Inside of it sits Safire. The light swirls around her, cutting at her flesh. When it swirls again she screams out in pain as her arm is cut.

Dark runs forward, gripping at the bars.

Dark: Safire!

She looks up at him, tears streaking down her face. Her blue eyes are filled with pain and agony.

Safire: D-Dark…

She screams as the light circles closer around her, cutting her flesh again.

Satoshi joins Dark and Safire.

Dark: we're going to get you out of here Safire.

Safire smiles slightly.

Safire: ………thanks…..Dark…..

She faints and her wings disappear. Her hair unbraids itself and turns brown once again and falls over her shoulders.

**I don't really know how it happened, but i mangaed to make the girl that i had envisioned to be kick butt into a damsel in distress. **

Dark: Dang it! Satoshi, we have to get her out of here.

He pulls at the bars, but it doesn't work. The bars are too solid to break. The only way to get in is the large lock that holds the gate shut.

Krad: looking for this?

Krad walks out of the shadows, a key hanging from his closed hand. He smiles.

Krad: I knew that it would be good to keep it with me.

Dark: Krad!!

Krad: you sound angry.

Dark locks his jaw and stands up.

Dark: give me the key Krad.

Krad pretends to think on it.

Krad: no.

Satoshi steps forward.

Satoshi: stop it Krad! Do you have _any_ heart left?

Krad: sadly, I don't. Although...Dark does.

Krad slips the key into his pocket.

Krad: unfortunately, I can't give up this key without a fight.

A black feather strikes his arm just then, cutting into his flesh. He grips his arm.

Dark: you want a fight? Fine.

**Safire's mind - Part 2**

Yuna moans softly and opens her eyes. Past the light she can see Dark, Krad and Satoshi. Dark and Krad are engaged in a battle farther away. They flip around each other, each dodging the other's attacks. There's a soft clinking of metal. Yuna moved her head a fraction of an inch and saw what the sound was. Satoshi was working at the lock on the bars.

Yuna: Sa…to…shi...?

He looked down at her and smiled.

Satoshi: so you finally woke up?

Yuna: What……hap…pened….?

Satoshi: I'll tell you later. You need to keep resting.

Yuna smiled a little.

Yuna: Thank…you…..Sato…shi…..

Satoshi looked back up at he lock and the small clinking noise came back as he started working again. Yuna closed her eyes and passed out again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Fight**

Dark jumped to the side as Krad threw a ball of light at him. It just missed him and he threw his own back. No one had gotten a strike in yet.

Krad: is this all you can do Dark?

Dark: how about you Krad? I thought you'd be better than this.

Krad's eyes narrowed and he lunged forward at Dark. Dark jumped out of the way and the feather he threw struck Krad's leg. Krad landed, gripping his leg with one hand.

Krad: Dang.

Dark: Are you finished yet?

Krad jumped at him again. Dark didn't get time to move this time and was knocked to the ground. Dark grabbed Krad and pushed him off. Light began to circle around the room.

Dark: what the…?

While Dark was still on the ground Krad grabbed him by the neck and pushed him against the floor.

Krad: you can't get rid of me. It's impossible.

Dark grabbed Krad and tried to push him off again. It wasn't working.

Dark: I can't…let…you hurt…anyone else….

Light glowed brightly from behind Krad and Dark saw it. He used his knee to help and pushed Krad off. Krad flew backwards and into the light. A flash burst through the room and everyone covered their eyes. Then it went dark.

**I decided that one fight wouldn't end this conflict. I gotta give Krad cradit. He's tougher than that... so he waits to fight another day!**

Dark pulled his hand out from in front of his eyes and looked around. He was still in the same room. He pulled himself to his feet and looked over to Satoshi.

Dark: you okay over there?

Satoshi looked back and smiled. He held up the lock.

Satoshi: I got it.

Dark walked over to him, breathing heavily. When he got there Satoshi opened the gate and they both walked in. Dark walked over and knelt next to Yuna. Her body was covered in cuts, blood and bruises and her cloths were torn.

Satoshi: how could he do this kind of a thing?

Dark: you should know best. He was inside of you, not me.

Satoshi: what do you mean?

Dark: you should understand him better than I do.

He picked up Yuna's limp body and held her close to his chest. Her hair fell over her shoulders and hung around her loosely. Dark kissed her forehead and walked out of the cell.

Satoshi: now how do we get out of here?

Dark: I don't know. Let's try heading back to where we were before. That might help.

So they walked. It took less time to get back than they had remembered, but they made it back. Light swirled around the familiar tunnel. It seemed to be mostly focused at one main part. The light brightened as they walked closer. It suddenly shot out and surrounded them.

**Back Home**

Dark opened his eyes. Where was he? He sat forward and looked around a room that seemed familiar. He pulled the covers off of himself and jumped down to the floor. Then he remembered this room. It was Daisuke's.

Satoshi: So you're finally awake?

Dark looked over to the window and saw Satoshi standing there and looking out. He was painting what he saw.

Dark: when did you wake up?

Satoshi: Two days ago.

Dark's mouth dropped.

Dark: two days?!

**Daisuke: yep.**

Dark: Daisuke?

Daisuke laughed.

**Daisuke: why do you sound so surprised?**

Dark: well, I haven't heard from you. You've been quiet.

**Daisuke: so have you, Satoshi, Yuna, Grandpa and mom. Things have gotten really serious around here.**

Dark: I guess you're right.

He looks around. Nothing seems to have changed, but the air is more serious than before.

Dark: so, exactly how long was I out?

Satoshi: I don't know. Ask Emiko.

Dark: By the way, where are Emiko and Daiki?

No one answered. Satoshi stopped painting and looked at Dark. His eyes filled with regret.

Dark: what?

Satoshi: They're….with Yuna.

Dark's memories flashed back. The images of seeing her there, locked away and the fight with Krad. He ran for the door, but Satoshi's voice stopped him.

Satoshi: wait….she's in Emiko's room.

Dark: Thanks.

He runs out of the room and down the stairs. Emiko's room is just down the hall and he is quickly there. He opens the door a little fast and heads inside. Emiko and Daiki look up at him.

Emiko: Oh! Dark. You're awake.

Dark: how is she?

Daiki: not good. Whatever happened in there really got to her. Her body is really in bad shape.

Dark walked forward and stopped at the side of the bad. Yuna is lying with the blankets up to her waist and Daiki is working at her arm. She's in a tank top instead of her regular cloths. Her skin is covered in vivid red marks and bandages. Dark grimaced.

Dark: how did this happen? I thought it was just her conscious that was hurt.

Daiki: whatever happened in there happened out here to her real body. Thank God you got in there before it got any worse.

Dark: Will she….?

Daiki: no. The injuries are all pretty minor, but deep. It seems like he was just starting to actually get serious about killing her when you got there, but…there aren't that many deep wounds. In a few more days she should be able to get up again.

Dark seemed relieved and sat next to her in a chair. He didn't move until she woke back up.


	13. Chapter 13

**Three days later…**

Yuna moaned and opened her eyes.

Yuna: D….Dark……

He was leaning onto the bed, asleep. Yuna smiled and tried to sit forward. She was able to pull herself up and move the pillow behind her head. Dark didn't wake up.

Yuna: whispered he must be tired.

She looked over at the clock.

Yuna: snicker of course he's tired. It's 3 A.M.

She closed her eyes, but sleep didn't come. She sighed and tried to get out of bed. It took her a few tries, but she was able to get her legs over the side of the bed. As soon as she stood she had to lean into the wall for support. Slowly, she made her way around the room and to the door. It took a while, but she finally came to the kitchen. She grabbed a glass and drug herself over to the sink to fill it up. In the sink, the cup slipped from her hand. Her head spun and in the time it took for the cup to hit the sink and break, she was on the floor. She heard the glass shatter, but couldn't move. She felt something warm spread over her arm and over a few other places on her body.

Emiko: What was that?

Daiki: Might be a thief.

Emiko: what should we do?

Daiki: go check on Yuna. Keep her safe and get Dark out here.

Yuna heard the voices, but couldn't call out that everything was fine. She finally realized what the warmth was as the blood trickled down the tile in front of her eyes. She closed her eyes and tried to breathe deeply.

Dark: Yuna!?

Daiki: Isn't she in bed?

Dark: I was just in there, she's gone.

Yuna tried to call out again, but nothing came out.

Dark: Yuna!?

Yuna: ...I...I'm...

She took a deep breath. She knew that her conscious was slipping.

_Yuna's thoughts: I'm not going to let myself pass out until they find me. Come on Yuna. Say something!_

Yuna: ...Dark...

_Yuna's thoughts: Louder! He has to here me._

Yuna took a deep breath. Her lungs ached from trying to breathe right and she cringed. She pulled her arms to underneath her and pulled her head a few inches off of the ground. She took a really deep breath this time.

Yuna: Dark!

As soon as the shout left her, her strength gave out and she fell back to the floor.

Dark: Yuna?

Daiki: was that her voice?

Dark: Yuna! Where are you?

Yuna half smiled. They were probably in the same room. In fact, she knew they were.

**How on earth could he miss her?!**

_Yuna's thoughts: Heh. They can't see me because of the island in between us._

Yuna: ...I'm...here...Dark...

She heard his foot steps this time and felt a hand shake her shoulder.

Dark: Yuna? What happened?

Yuna: ...Heh...sorry...I...got...thirsty...

Dark: It's fine. Just wake me up next time.

Yuna: ...but...you looked...so...peaceful...sleeping...

Dark laughed.

Dark: how bad is she?

Daiki: she re-tore some of her wounds. This might earn you an extra few days in bed.

Yuna: groan...I'm...sick...of that...bed...

The last thing she heard was them laughing.

**The next week**

Yuna woke up when someone shook her arm. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Dark standing above her.

Yuna: Hey.

Dark: Hey. You're finally awake.

Yuna: giggles don't you think Daisuke misses having a body? I'm sure he's ready to come back out now.

Dark: huh?

Yuna: sigh never mind.

Dark sits down next to her.

Yuna: So...what have I missed?

Dark: nothing much. We've all been taking turns watching you and sleeping for the past few days.

Yuna: I'm sorry. I didn't want to be such a problem to you all.

Dark: It's not really a problem. We all just want to keep you safe.

Yuna: Thank you.

Dark: for what?

Yuna: for coming to get me. If you hadn't been there I would have-

Dark: I thought I'd lost you. When I saw you there, cut and bleeding, I almost lost my mind. I thought you were going to die.

Yuna just stared at him. He had traces of tears in his eyes. She moved her hand and stroked a tear that fell down his cheek.

Yuna: I wouldn't have died of you.

Dark: Heh. I'm glad you didn't.

Yuna: I guess you have a soft side, Dark.

She pulled her hand away and looked to the wall.

Yuna: But what about that Risa girl? I thought you two were dating.

Dark leaned back and sighed.

Dark: where on earth did you hear that?

Yuna: I guessed...

She glanced at him out of the corner of hr eyes. He didn't believe her.

Yuna: fine...rumors go around fast.

Dark: rumors aren't always true.

Yuna: this one is.

She saw him look away and looked back at him.

Yuna: how long did you date her?

Dark: Yuna...I didn't really "date" her.

Yuna: Dark...you expect me to believe that?

Dark: hey, I never really liked her like that. Even when I kissed her I still didn't like her. Got it?

She didn't answer. She just stared at him.

Dark: what?

Yuna forced herself to look away.

Yuna: Never mind. I'm sorry.

There were a few minutes of awkward silence between them.

Yuna: so…who _do_ you like?

Red spread over Dark's cheeks. Yuna smiled and cocked her head to the side curiously.

Yuna: Daarrk? Who is it?

He didn't answer, his blush just darkened and he refused to look back at her.

_Yuna's thoughts: why won't he look at me? Is it possible…?_

Her eyes widened and she leaned back a little more. She felt her cheeks warm.

Yuna: Do you…l-like-

Dark stood up and walked out of the room. Yuna remained motionless as the door closed. She didn't talk again and fell back asleep.

**That night...**

Yuna woke up, and looked around the room. It was pitch black everywhere.

She almost got up, but a shadow in the corner moved. She quickly closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep.

_Yuna's thoughts: who on earth...?_

??: Ahh...so here we meet again.

Yuna's breath caught.

_Yuna's thoughts: oh no._

Her opened her eyes and jumped up to her feet.

Krad: Bad Move.

Yuna felt the blood before she saw it. A few of her wounds reopened. She gasped in pain and grabbed hr arm, trying to stop the rush of blood. Krad laughed.

Krad: Come on Yuna. I'd hoped you had healed by now.

He took a step toward her.

Krad: Doesn't matter to me. You're still coming with me.

He moved closer and she screamed, but her voice wasn't more than a whisper. Krad grabbed hold of her and held tight as his wings opened and he flew off. Yuna struggled to get free, but it was no use.

Yuna: ...W-Why...?

She cringed, her voice was still as weak as her body.

Yuna: What reason...do you...have...to...do this...?

Krad laughed.

Krad: If I take you, Dark's sure to follow.

Yuna: How...did you...get...back?...I –

Krad: Yes. You thought that you had locked me away right? Wrong. I got out of your mind before Dark could even get to you.

Yuna ground her teeth together.

Yuna: You...you're going to pay...for this...

**Ok. This is where I'm gonna end it for now. I'll be working on finishing it. Hope you like it so far!!**


End file.
